Hetalia Fangirl Academy
by iluvpeeta12
Summary: Hetalia Fangirl Academy.[ Applications are always open!](Yes Maria(and Jackie because I will drag her into this) will be in this)
1. Chapter 1

She woke up. She checked how many fingers,toes, and eyes she had. She thought of a name...any name. _Mary...no...Marie...Maria!,_"My name is Maria..." Maria said,. trying to remember a last name. _Caldron?No...C-Calderon? That's it!, _"My name is Maria Calderon." Maria Calderon said. "Where am I?" She said to herself. She looked around the room._Two beds...I have siblings...Sandy and Selena. A lamp...2 lamps, they're scared of the dark. Books...I like to read._Maria looked at a description on the side of her bed._Hetalia? The hell is that?!...ANIME! I'm a nerd...Damn_. She walked up to the mirror,_I'M UGLY!_ She gasped. "I-I can't believe it!" She said. Maria went back to her bed and saw a figure in her closet. " W-who's there?" she said, fixing her posture. The dark figure approched her, with an almost violet light surrounding him. It handed her a paper and dissapeared." T-the hell is this!?" She said looking around her for any sign of the mysterious figure. Her eyes finally setteled on a note left behind,_Be prepared._" Be prepared? How am I supposed to know what the means?" She called out, hoping for another fiqure to appear. But ufortunately nothing happend. She stared at the paper, "might as well fill this out."-

HFA

Name: Maria Calderon.

Age: 13

Race: Human.

Appearence: You won't like it

Adress: *not showing address*

Allergies: Nothing really

Favorite Characters: Umm...England, New Z, Latvia, Prussia, Canada, and Spain

Least favorite Characters: America, Not so much France, Not really anyone after that.

Otp?: Usuk, Spamano, Rochu, Gripan,PruCan, some others I can't remember.

Het or Slash: This reminds me of another story I read, OH! Slash

By signing below you agree to complete alteration of appearence and agree to not sue HFA for any harm done to you while attending HFA.

Maria stared at the paper,until the morning sunlight had hit it she hadn't noticed it's features. It was a creamy white color with dark black letters and strange latin words on the sides with a name signed on the bottom,which she could barely make out. It looked more like several names connected together, but she wasn't sure,it was in cursive. Underneath the strange name it said "head of school board."

Meanwhile-

The countries sat at the table which they usually used for UN meetings. But this time it was more urgent, this was personal. "DUDE! THEY MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT WHO ONLY EATS BURGERS!" America exclaimed. "Well that's not true!" said Mexico,"you also eat fries. But everything else is right on." America glared at her,"Why are you so mean!" "You know why bastard!"Mexico said. "Both of you stop you're as bad as France and England!" yelled Seychelles. France and England were beating eachother up because of something perverted France had said. Italy was chatting with Random countries. Prussia was hiding under the table, knowing only France and Spain knew he was there. Spain was flirting with a maid, all while Romano glared at him from across the room. Germany's eye was twitching , signaling that he was about to explode.

Seeing his near abruption, Italy spoke up," Hey~ everyone! Germany wants to talk~ ve~." Everyone looked up from what they were doing,even France and England. Germany coughed,"Yes...thank you Italy." "No problem!" Italy said. "Anyways, We need to discuss who will read the applications delivered by Russia, hey where is he anyways?" Germany said. "Probably handing out more applications aru. He practicaly begged for the position aru." China said,not being interested in the conversation until now. "Well of course you know where he is ohohoho-" said France before getting cut off by China," WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" "Because that's what these amazing pieces of work say!" " BLOODY FROG THAT A FANFICTION BY FANGIRLS THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON WE'RE HERE!" England coughed," I volunteer." America glared, "Trying to take my movies eh! I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" soon all the countries wanted to show America off. "ENOUGH! NOW WE ALL WILL!" Germany said, reciving a groan from the other countries. "Now let's get ready to welcome our students." Germany said. All the countries grinned at eachother.


	2. So deeper we go

Unfortunately most of this is my regular every day life! T^T

* * *

The next day Maria awoke and did the same routine,_Eyes, ears, Fingers, ,ugly._ But this time when she woke up, she didn't have that overly dramatic moment. It was almost as though she could remember,but it was groggy

_...why was it groggy?_

Maria suddenly found herself getting dressed for school,Which she found odd. She never woke up early, or ever had a peice of hair she couldn't brush out before, and yet it was happening. It almost annoyed her.

_Almost..._

As usual, when she got to school she hung out at lunch with Josenely and Kailey. Josenely was blabbering something about fruits basket. Kailey commented that she was speaking way too fast to understand, and accasionaly joked with Maria. In 2nd Period her and Issah talked about Star Trek, and how he killed an Arizona tea can. After she commented said Arizona tea can to Sweeny. Who laughed and told her how exactly he had killed it. She fake flinched and ran to Kailey and they walked to Band. Then she finally went to 8th period. She joked alot with her favorite teacher. She could sense he was getting annoyed,but cleared the air by anwering all the questions shot at her right, showing she was in fact listening. She went to her locker and chatted with Gabe and Cinderblock head. Then she walked home (well half way) With Kailey. When she finally arrived at her house she opened the front door with her key and went inside. Inside she found no other than the annoying,concieted, Carlos. He was watching Tv in her living room, she sighed," How did you even get in here?" Her question was answered as she saw an open window at the corner of her eye. He laughed at her annoyed expression," Come on! Don't kick me out!" . She smacked him playfully,And muttered,"Idiot" under her breath. They went outside and threw bread at cars that passed by. When her dad finally arrived he looked at Maria and said," Jackie's expecting you ove there any second now, you better get going." They walked and when they got there Maria knocked on the door, Joackie opened the door ecxitedly, "CARLOSS~~" She cooed, and hugged Carlos. Maria smiled._Sometimes it's too obivious between these two. _Carlos freaked out at first and then realized,_it's Jackie._He hugged back. This continued for minutes. When they let go Maria smiled and said,"You are so Jackie's Bitch!" Carlos glared at her. Her and her cousin laughed at his reaction. He finally joined their laughing, they walked together and commented about the deleted story. " Those bitches..."Jackie said, glaring at Jasmine,who as Carlos said, was perfect in every way.

They both glared at this. Maria was not sure why she glared. She put it off as simply helping her cousin. "Did you get it?" Jackie asked. " Get what?" Maria asked. "The HFA fourm." Said Jackie, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. She sighed,"Yes...why?" "Because I think I know what HFA stands for!" Now Carlos sighed," What do you think?" "YOU GOT IT TOO!" Jackie almost shrieked. Carlos held his ear, "Yes, yes I did. Stop screaming" "ANYWAYS! I THINK IT'S FOR HETALIA FANGIRLS!" She said, this time screaming at the top of her lungs to show her excitment. Maria scoffed,"Suree Jackie, and I bet you thought of this while you we're checking your bathroom for floating cats." Carlos held back his laugh. They finally reached Carlos' house and went up to his room. Maria and Jackie scanned the room. They had seen it many times but for some reason neither could look away. His bed was messy and his figures were in their usual clear glass cabinet. His carpet had the countries on it, and his desk had pictures of him and his family together, and even one picture was taken when they went to school together in Michigan. They were both in heavy winter jackets. with his hair up in spikes, while her's was in two pigtails, but you could baely tell because of a big hat placed on her head that also went past her ears. She took her attention off of the photo and tried to concitrate on something else. Her eyes finally settled to his bed, his bed was usually neat and a basket with clean clothes was placed above it. She knew that he would never just leave his clothes there, he was too much of a clean freak. "Woah what's with the mess?" said Maria. " Oh! I'm sorry I haven't had time to clean" She rolled her eyes. Jackie,obviously still ecxited that they all got the same letter. Carlos smiled at both of them, creeping out Maria. "STOP SMILING!"She shouted. They all laughed and watched Pewdiepie. It was beginning to get dark outside. So Maria and Jackie walked back to her house and waited outside. When Jackie leaves, Maria goes inside and goes all the way up to her room, falling on her bed, eyes closing the moment she falls on the bed.

_Who am I?...Maria Calderon._

And the next morning, Maria remembered who she was the minute she awoke.

* * *

And deeper into the story we go... PLEASE REVIEW! AND APPLY !


End file.
